


Whatever Happens Tonight

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: He didn’t know who moved first, but he did know that he didn’t want to stop.





	Whatever Happens Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> for day twelve of kinktober. I decided to write for handjobs. Posting a day early because I don't know if I'm gonna have a chance to do so tomorrow.

Magnus didn’t remember how it happened. One minute he and Luke were sitting on the couch, drinking and laughing, and then they were kissing. He didn’t know who moved first, but he did know that he didn’t want to stop. 

Somehow, he ended up in Luke’s lap, hands moving down the werewolf’s chest. He stopped at Luke’s belt, his fingers working to unbutton. When he slipped his fingers into Luke’s pants after he got them undone, he felt the werewolf freeze. He pulled back to look at Luke, briefly wondering if he had managed to ruin things between them. 

“It doesn’t have to mean anything,” Magnus whispered. “Or we can stop and forget this even happened.”

Luke’s eyes flickered down Magnus’ body and then back up. “I’m not going to lie, Magnus, this has crossed my mind before.”

“And?” Magnus asked, mentally preparing himself for the possibility of rejection. He and Luke were good friends, and he really didn’t want to ruin that.

Luke cupped Magnus’ face and kissed him. Magnus felt his heart start to race and kissed him back, Luke moving to wrap his arms around Magnus. The warlock slipped his hand back into Luke’s pants and this time Luke didn’t stop him. He wrapped his hand around Luke’s cock and the man moaned into their kiss as Magnus started to stroke him. 

“Whatever happens tonight,” Luke said. “You’re still one of my closest friends.”

“And you’re one of mine,” Magnus said before kissing him again and stroking him faster.


End file.
